bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirameku Hakishimo
Appearance Describe your OCs appearance. Personality Kirameku is caring and friendly shimigami. However, she is also quite idealistic, possessing a chivalric (/Quixotic) sense of duty. She is timid but will quickly make friends with anyone who gives her a chance. Kirameku dislikes battle and conflict, only drawing her zanpakutou in violence if absolutely neccessary. Although she is generally peaceful, she is completely ruthless when fighting with her blade's release. Using her zanpakutou's power to disarm or pacify an opponent is virtually unheard of for Kirameku, as reflected in her zanpakutou's nature of escalating power. To Kirameku, battle is to kill or be killed, a last resort only when all negotiations have failed. She is slightly absent-minded and does not believe in strict behavior, often allowing her zanpakutou to assume nodachi or katana length. She can let go of any offense. However, she sets high standards for herself, never breaking a promise or indulging in self-forgiveness. One of her greatest flaws is her own carefree nature; the fact that she is lenient towards others and not herself means that it is hard for her to gauge the emotional impact of circumstances for others. While she can contruct a series of condolences, she feels no emotional sympathy. History Kirameku Hakishimo was born as a human under a different name in feudal Japan around 1218. Due to the extreme poverty and nonexistent social status of her family, she did not need to conform to many of the strict social codes of the era; she didn't have much of a future, so she was set to work on her family's farm. Her father was an abusive, selfish man trapped in the past, often spending his time blaming his life's mistakes on others and trying to make himself feel better by unreasonably asserting his authority over Kirameku. Still, he had enough sense of paternal responsibility to provide for himself and his daughter. He fulfilled none of the emotional responsibilities of a father except for an instinct that he had some kind of obligation to keep his daughter alive. He constantly impressed upon Kirameku that her worth depended on her achievements, making her into a perfectionist. Due to the fact that Kirameku's father kept her activites confined to farming and buying food and clothing in the town market, she was around 24 when she formed her first friendship. She and a young calligrapher, Takenoko Edane, would often chat at his market stand about day-to-day affairs.Takenoko made himself out to be the rebellious son of a young nobleman when he was in fact the son of a calligrapher struggling to support his sick mother at home. Kirameku's conversations prolonged her shopping trips and led to beatings at home for Kirameku. Her father's frustration with her built up to the point where he evicted Kirameku in the middle of winter. Not wanting to potentially damage Takenoko's reputation as a "nobleman's son" Kirameku decided to journey to the next town and disappear from his life. Eventually, she died of exhaustion, exposure and hunger. Kirameku arrived in one of the better-off sections of the Rukongai, becoming the adopted daughter of a local lens grinder. She recovered surprisingly quickly from the emotional impact of being left to die alone and chose a new name, Kirameku Hakishimo to reflect her personality and remove any vestige of her father from her identity. She became an avid student of the lens grinder, who knew a few kido from dropping out of the Soul Academy and her husband, who was a poet and a hobby astronomer. The two encouraged Kirameku to aim for the Kido Corps, the highest class Seireitei position in their eyes. However, during Kirameku's time in the Soul Academy she became attracted to the more tangible results of Shinigami duties. She excelled in her kido and technology studies which resulted in familiarity with members of the R&D branch and gaining knowledge beyond Soul Academy lessons. As a result, during her senior years in the Soul Academy Kirameku was able to slip back to her hometown daily. She often watched over Takenoko as he set up his stall but never lingered for long as she feared that she would seek revenge upon her father if she saw him. The night after she graduated, she visited the world of the living and saw her father brutally attacking Takenoko. The man had become an alcoholic after kicking out Kirameku and that day one of the drinking crowd had called him a whore's father. After the resulting scuffle, Kirameku's father had learned the facts and assaulted Takenoko. Kirameku tried to intervene but her reiryoku was not sufficient to have any effect on the attack. She watched helplessly as the one she hated most beat her only friend an inch away from death. Takenoko was left to die and Kirameku tried frantically to help him, but it was beyond her skill. At this point, a hooded masked figure offered to save Takenoko, but at an unspecified cost. Upon hearing Kirameku accept his terms, he took the calligrapher's escaping soul and placed it in Kirameku's zanpakutou. The figure knocked Kirameku unconscious and disappeared. Takenoko awakened before Kirameku and removed many of her memories as to prevent the traumatic experience from breaking her sanity. The two proceeded to journey aimlessly through the world of the living, constantly observing and reading to make up for lost years of schooling for Kirameku. The pair became closer companions to the point that Takenoko and Kirameku communicated constantly in their thoughts. Still, Takenoko did not disclose Kirameku's memories to her, keeping his true identity secret. He lied about the name of her zanpakutou, saying it was Genmetsushita, so that she would not know him fully and regain her past. Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also write how many kidō you can use. Zanpakutō Inner World Describe your inner world, optional (name) Describe your Zanpakutou. Release command: (Ability 1 name) Describe your first ability. (Ability 2 name) Describe your second ability. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Needs updating